Remembering, Every Last Moment
by applepei
Summary: When Soeun looked at her photobook she suddenly remembers about someone who dears a lot to her


Remembering, Every Last Moment

_As if we're in the old movie,_

_We looked so happy in there,_

_At a place we don't remember, is a stranger to,_

_Looking for our memories._

_Soeun looked at all of the album photos of herself, and her boyfriend, or she can say her ex-boyfriend, thou she doesn't think him as her ex. His just someone that's so Important for Soeun but she really need to let him go, because his no more in the world. _

_Soeun…herself never know that her boyfriend would leave before they could get married, have babies, have a small family, and they will died together at least that's what her boyfriend told her, but god seems like giving a different opinion, her boyfriend died._

_It feels like just a day without him was like a thousand years without him_

Kim Soeun's Point-of-view:

_I don't know why I'm doing this. But here I am holding the photo album of all of our memories, mine and him precious memories. We always stick together, no one can rip us apart, as what he always said when we have a small fight, those fight that happen just because one of us feeling jealous of someone. How I wish to feel that moment once before you died._

_Tears are still falling, when I look at your picture and the picture of us together, it feels like something stabbing my heart from behind, it feels hurt, it feels painful but…when I think of you…it feels worse, very worse…I can't tell you how worse is it…how dare you leave me with such of this mean way? Why, Lee Junho? Why?_

_Even if I looked back at past, looking at our memories, looking at how you treat me like your wife, again and again, it makes me miss you more and more, I just can't forgot you that fast, Lee Junho._

I keep on talking to myself and my mind as I looked at our picture together. I don't know why I just feel like looking at the picture of me and Him together. We're such a happy couple that day. That day when he propose me and asked me to be his wife, I was so happy that day until the next week…oh I just can't believe why you're so in rush that day, Junho-ah.

_Flashback_

_11/11/2009_

I could hear my phone rings several times, it looks like someone just sent me billion messages, and that guy, no other, it was my fiancé Lee Junho. He usually messages me billion times if I don't replied him in like a 3 minutes he'll send me a message over and over again sometimes I wonder, why does he do that?

_From: Jun Yeobo_

_TAT yeobo-ah….I woke up late TAAT are you already arrived at the park?_

_Receives: 10:11_

_YAH YEOBO are you angry? ;_;_

_Receives: 10:14_

_Yeobo, if you're not angry please answer me ToT_

_Receives: 10:17_

Aish, this guy, I was right, like what I thought, He sends me 3 messages just because I don't reply him, oh my god, what kind of fiancé is he? Is he really that worried about me being angry at him? It was like…2 years ever since we're dating and today we'll be our 3 years anniversary, oh god.

Now…what should I reply him with? Ah yeah…I know what to say…I started typing my answer to this big boy before he could send me another not-so-innocent-and-annoying messages, or else my phone will keep on ringing loudly which it might disturb my neighbor since I'm living in a small apartment.

_To: Jun Yeobo_

_Yeobo-ah, I just getting myself dressed don't be in rush or something, I'm not mad otherwise I'm busy preparing myself you big baby =P go get yourself dressed Yeobo_

_Sent: 10:20_

_From: Jun Yeobo_

_Jinjjayo? Ah~ I actually almost arrived there…lemme' call you_

_Sent: 10:24_

And then waiting for just like a second before my phone rings and I could hear him riding his motorcycle, bad boy, Junho was always like that, calling someone while riding his motorcycle even tho I already warned him billion times he just answer with an '_oh…okay yeobo'_ but then he kept on repeating it.

"_Ayy'' Yeobo, annyeong"_

"Hmm…hello Jun Yeobo"

"_What's wrong with that voice tone? Are you not in the mood or something?"_

"Ah nothing just…come here now Yeobo, I miss you and I already dressed, with your favorite dress that I have~"

"_Ah~ jinjja? I can't wait to see it ehh…yeobo wait there's something wrong with the motorcycle aight yahhh yahhh I can't control it~! -" _

"Yeobo? Are you trying to prank me? Hey…why do you hang the phone?"

_No answers._

"Yeobo…I'm not in the mood for joking, where the hell are you? I know your there…"

And then there's only another silence.

But the silence broken when my television shows a picture of a truck hitting a motorcycle and I realize that that was your motorcycle…and people said…you died at that time, and that day….

_A silence for a few seconds before my tears fell down and I started to cry out loud._

_End flashback._

_Oh god lord. Why so sudden my tears soaked down to the floor, why can't it stop? Why my body trembles? Oh god, I miss him…I wish I didn't let him call me that day if only he didn't call me this might not happen…why do I let him…Oh god now I want him to be on my side…_

Then I cried when holding the last picture of us together.

_Oh…If only I could rewind the time…maybe you won't be dead that day Lee Junho-ah. I remember…I remember when I sent you to the cemetery. How hard is it to let you go…until I fainted, because I cried too much, I just don't want to let you go…and you better keep that in your mind….I just don't want to let you go._

_Even if I were able to go back and changed everything, even if I want to erase that part when you call me, I don't know what to feel but…I would still miss you because every second that passes without you feel like an hour without you…._

I hold the photo album of us, the photo when we're first kiss happen, the photo when we celebrate our first week anniversary, the photo when we babysitting your sister's daughter the photo when we do class reunion and I couldn't help but cry…why do I let you go?

_Just like if I was watching the main character of a movie, Please be the person who once loved me, if you hear me from heaven, please hear that words…because before that accident we're like a two lovers like romantic-comedy. Rewind, do you remember after our first kiss we had a countless kiss scene?_

One by one of the photos I started to burn them, I couldn't handle it, _I need to move on Junho-ah, I need to forgot you even if I can't I need to have someone that can be the same as you…I need someone that can take care of my broken heart, I can't still in love with you, you're the past Junho._

I sighed, trying to control my tears but the tears ended up falling. To my cheeks, and then the floor, but even thou I know that my tears don't stop falling except if I stop burning our photos together, I keep on burning it, I need to move on.

_But someday we'll meet, someday at heaven, we will meet again._

I let out a sad sighed, I burned all pictures of us, all the photo album that we have, I've given every gift that you gave to me to someone else, and now…what I wish is one…someday in a far far away future please come back to my side….In heaven, we'll meet again, I wish I can forget you, and also…I want you to know that you're the best…thank you for everything, _Lee Junho._

_-Fin-_


End file.
